Disposable absorbent products for absorption of bodily fluids are available in different types, designs, and dimensions. For example, training pants, baby diapers, adult diapers, and incontinence guards are products designed for the containment of urine and excrement. There are other types of disposable absorbent articles, such as feminine hygiene products (e.g., heavy and light incontinence pads, pantiliners) that are designed to contain and absorb urine and/or menses secreted by female wearers. Known products of this type typically include a topsheet facing the body of the wearer, a backsheet facing the garment worn by the wearer, and an absorbent core sandwiched between the topsheet and backsheet.
Disposable absorbent products such as adult diapers (briefs) are often worn by people with limited mobility, such as the elderly. Dexterity on the part of the wearer or on the part of the caregiver is often required to properly apply the diaper onto the body of the wearer. And this dexterity is especially required when a diaper is applied onto a standing person, because application requires supporting the weight of the diaper while centering and maneuvering same and while trying to fasten the diaper together, on the body of the wearer. Application of a diaper to a standing child or adult may typically therefore be a challenging and stressful experience for the person wearing the diaper, as well as to caregivers. In the case of older, incontinent adults in a nursing home, for example, application of an adult diaper may require the effort and coordination of two or more caregivers, or even the use of a lifting device, all of which is detrimental to the operation of the nursing home.
Similarly, application of a diaper or similar product to a person that is lying down may also be a challenging and stressful experience. More specifically, a mother changing her baby's diaper seeks to orient and center the front and back parts of the diaper on her baby's child prior to fastening the diaper together. For example a mother may first orient and center the back part of the diaper and then proceed to orient and center the front part of the diaper. Often, however, the squirming motion of the baby results in the back part of the diaper moving or reorienting to an undesired position prior to fastening, which results in an improperly fit diaper. This improper fitting of the diaper may result in leakage of urine and/or general discomfort to the baby.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide disposable absorbent products that address these and other shortcomings of conventional disposable absorbent products. More specifically, it is desirable to provide disposable absorbent products such as diapers and the like that make the application thereof onto a wearer's body a less challenging and less stressful experience.